


Theatrics

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Main Challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible dub-con (but not really), Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur will do pretty much anything to get close to that guy he saw crossing the quad. Even volunteer at the university's drama club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatrics

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Pornathon challenge 2: Multimedia. Inspired by [sound #2](https://soundcloud.com/cheesymess/thunder).
> 
> Neither beta'd nor britpicked. Feel free to tell me when grammar and or spelling (or anything else) is off! 
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. I make no money off this.
> 
> Comments are love, you know? So tell me what you thought!

\--------------------

As Arthur slops more paint onto the ugly wooden atrocity that’s supposed to represent a tree, he internally chastises himself for signing up with the drama club. He’s in fucking university and he’s never been interested in acting before. That’s probably why he got stuck in the props department – his acting skills isn’t really up to par compared to the others.

He throws a quick glance at his watch. 8 pm on a fucking Friday night and he’s in a cramped prop room at school, surrounded by various butt-ugly set pieces for a play so obscure he’s never even heard of it. And it doesn’t look like–-

At that moment, the very reason for Arthur’s strange voluntary work stumbles into the room and abruptly comes to a halt when he sees the blonde with the paint brush. His hair is black and his face a flushed red, as if finding Arthur crouched on the floor is something he needs to be embarrassed about.

“What...?”

“I volunteered. Elena had something she had to do today,” Arthur answers, “and apparently everyone else, too.”

It’s untrue, of course. Arthur _asked_ to do some extra work, allowing him to stay late, because he guessed –- hoped -– that his crush would be here. He’s been waiting to get the other man alone for a long time –- ever since the very first time he saw him, actually. He’d been sitting alone outside the philosophy department when a gorgeous, lean, dark-haired man had passed with a few friends. He had laughed at something they said, and that was it for Arthur. That laugh had ruined him.

Arthur had become slightly obsessed with the guy, and ever since he found out his name – Merlin – and that he spent most of his free time at the drama club, he’d been looking for a way to get him to himself. And now, here they are.

Getting up and offering Merlin his hand, Arthur says, “I’m Arthur.”

“I know.”

When Merlin takes his hand, Arthur does something rash. Later, he’ll blame it on nerves and Merlin’s damn smile. He pulls Merlin in and clashes their lips together. There are a few very awkward seconds before Merlin kisses him back. But he does, and Arthur’s world as he knows it comes crashing down around him.

That’s not the only thing that comes crashing down, either, because suddenly there’s a loud thundering and the men spring apart, thinking that someone’s found them. Arthur looks around wildly. He can’t understand what made the sound, but Merlin starts to laugh and points to a thin metal sheet that’s lying in the middle of the floor.

“Cheap sound effects,” he huffs out between bouts of laughter.

Arthur doesn’t feel like discussing props. He’s already hard and the blood pounding in his ears makes him focus on the one thing he wants _right now_ –- Merlin. The long lashes, sharp cheekbones, messy hair, biteable neck. Eyes. Those fucking clear blue eyes.

Feverish with the desire to touch, lick, kiss him, Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulders and presses him up against the nearest wall, holding him firmly in place with his body as his lips and hands try to claim every part of him as they can reach. It isn’t until he notices that his shirt is unbuttoned and half torn off his body that he realises that Merlin’s hands have been up to a similar activity as his.

“Fuck,” Arthur breathes as he struggles to get rid of the offending piece of clothing.

“Yeah. Please. Fuck me?” Merlin answers, his eyes gleaming with a mix of mirth and seriousness.

“ _Fuck_... Yes!”

There’s a flurry of movement as they undress. Arthur hesitates for a moment before taking off his pants, but he needn’t have worried. Merlin finds something to use as a blanket to lie on and there he is, naked on his back, reaching out for Arthur like a needy child.

“Wow, you came prepared,” Merlin laughs, “Did you plan for this to happen?”

“Former boy scout,” Arthur answers as he rolls on a condom and slickens his fingers with lube.

Merlin just laughs, pulls him close and kisses him dizzy. When they fuck, it’s sticky and sweaty and Merlin starts to giggle and can’t stop when Arthur accidentally moans into his mouth. But it’s still okay because it’s Merlin’s laugh and that’s quickly becoming Arthur’s favourite thing in the world. He can’t be angry with Merlin when he laughs, and this... this is perfect.

\--------------------


End file.
